


Ride Forever

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vecchio wants to know how Kowalski got Fraser to come back to Chicago with him after the quest. If Vecchio wants to know... Kowalski's gonna tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on insomnia and the ability to write notes at midnight on my smart phone in bed. Enjoy :)

“So, how’d you do it?” Vecchio gave a sideways glance through his Armani sunglasses at his passenger. After the Bookman ordeal, and yes it was very much an ordeal, he could afford the real deal now. No more knock-offs for him.

Kowalski refused to make eye contact with the driver. Clearly not pleased he had to do a ride-along with his former self. “How’d I do _what_? And could you watch the road? You’re making me nervous.” The blond detective grabbed the edge of the seat as Vecchio veered his newly acquired green Riviera around a slower car, barely missing the back bumper.

“Don’t play stupid.” Vecchio growled as he changed lanes and sped past a station wagon. “How’d you get Benny to come back with you?”

“Easy,” Kowalski flashed Vecchio a wicked grin. “I just promised him a few things.” He pulled the seatbelt across his chest and clicked it in place at his hip, drawing a scowl out of Vecchio. “Hey, I told you, you’re making me nervous.”

“Yeah? Like what?” Vecchio ignored the second comment, pushing hard on the brake as they came up on a stoplight. “I promised him a few things too and he took off over a fucking mountain in a sled with you instead.” He punched the gas pedal and took off, squealing the tires.

The blond detective settled back in his seat, draped his arm out the lowered window and let his hand dip and weave in the fast moving air. He dropped his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, caring less about the driving abilities of Vecchio. “You apparently didn’t promise him the right things.” His tone came across as smug as he intended.

“Okay, Smart Ass,” Vecchio gripped the steering wheel with enough force to turn his knuckles white. The anger that had been bottling up inside of him since the start of the drive with Kowalski in the passenger seat was starting to escape. “What did it take?”

Kowalski flipped a single finger in the air and shot Vecchio the smuggest grin he could muster that early in the morning. If Vecchio hadn’t turned his head and actually looked at the finger in the air, he would have sworn the blond had flipped him the bird.

“First, I promised him he could fuck me whenever he wanted.” Kowalski opened his eyes enough to see the shock register on the driver’s pale face. Had Vecchio not had on his Armani sunglasses, Ray would have been able to see the man’s eyes turn a darker shade of green with envy. He raised his arm from the door and let his hand dance in the air again. “That was a little something we figured out in the tent one night out on the snowy fields. We fit together pretty good.”

Vecchio punched the gas pedal, throwing both men back in their seats. Kowalski had hit an already irritated nerve. Kowalski ignored him and continued. Vecchio wanted to know how he got Fraser to come back with him, he was going to tell him.

“Second,” Ray flicked a second finger in the air to join the first. “I promised him he would have his best friend back and I wouldn’t be a dick and stand in the way. Regardless of how I feel about you.” Ray dropped his hands to his lap and laced his fingers together. He twirled his thumbs impatiently waiting for Vecchio to catch up.

“Wait. _What?”_ Vecchio lowered his glasses and stared hard at Kowalski to see if he was pulling his leg or actually telling the truth. “I thought _you_ were his best friend.”

“No, Dummy. I’m the guy he wants to talk to his best friend _about._ ” Kowalski rolled his eyes. “Don’t look so smug there. Not a good look on you.” Ray continued, flipping another finger in the air. “Third, I promised him I’d follow him back whenever he was ready to go home.”

“You’d do that? Drop everything to go live in the snow?” Vecchio questioned, already knowing the answer. He’d promise the same thing.

“Like you wouldn’t?”

Vecchio just shrugged and stared straight ahead.

“And four,” another finger joined the other three. “I promised him _we’d_ get him his own cool ride.”

“ _We?”_ Vecchio dropped his chin and peered over the top of the Armani shades.

“Yes, ‘ _we’_ , Moron.” Kowalski shook his head and turned in his seat to face Vecchio. “I’m not the only one who wanted Fraser to come back. So…” Kowalski leaned over in the seat and jabbed Vecchio in the shoulder, “… _you’re_ going to help.”

Vecchio nodded in agreement after he flicked Kowalski’s fingers loose from his shoulder. “Okay. I can do that. What’d he pick?”

Kowalski sat back in his seat, threw his own shades over his blue eyes and grinned wide. “69 Camaro. American Muscle. I’d say Fraser’s gonna stay for a long time and the three of us are gonna _ride forever_.”


End file.
